


richie tozier hates weekends.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, mentioned eddie kaspbrak/richie tozier - Freeform, richie's homelife, uhh first writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie has hated weekends for as long as he could remember. It was pretty much the only time he was left alone with his thoughts and feelings for long periods of time. Oh, and his abusive parents.





	richie tozier hates weekends.

Richie loves weekdays, and secretly school. During school he was with his friends as much as possible and could be with them when school got out. He had Big Bill, the sorta leader of the Losers Club, Bev, the kinda cool one? There was Staniel, the jewish one, Mikey, who was his homeschooled friend, Benny, the one who reads a lot and follows Bev around like a lost puppy, and then his favorite. Eddie Spaghetti, more known as eds. He claims to hate the cute nickname but Richie has a feeling that he actually liked it. Richie is proud to say that Eddie and him are the closets of their small friend group. Sadly, by the end of the school week Richie has to go back to his awful household and leave his friends behind. 

 

Richie has **hated** weekends for as long as he could remember. It was pretty much the only time he was left alone with his thoughts and feelings for long periods of time. Oh, and his abusive parents. He would go home, basically feel the sadness in that house, then get yelled at by his father for apparently stealing things (which he actually didn't do surprisingly). He'd then go up to his room and try to keep his mind off _things._ All sorts of different things. Sometimes it was about how he noticed that he hadn't eaten much lately, or how nice it would be to kiss a certain boy that he knew. It varies from time too time.

 

Eventually he'd hear his name being called from his drunken mother from down the stairs. It meant that she needed him to grab some beer for her in the cabinet. If he ever was sarcastic, or disobeyed he'd have to face some pretty harsh consequences. So, he always listened for the most part and just grabbed the beer for her and went back upstairs. This was only the beginning of the weekend.

 

On Saturdays Richie would try to call his friends, see if he could hangout with them. When he's lucky his friends aren't busy and he can easily sneak out onto his bike and ride away. Usually he hangouts with Eddie the most, or maybe Bev. 

 

Eddie and him would go to the quarry or the arcade, if Eddie is up for it. They don't usually go to Eddie's house during the day because a certain mother doesn't love Richie as much as Eddie does. It's different when Richie is with Bev. They'd smoke by the derry library for a bit and then Bev would leave and Richie would go home. It always felt like everything repeats on the weekends. Smoking, drinking, abuse, thinking about dumb crushes, being sad, etc.

 

All that Richie does is wait for the weekend to be over. Then he'll be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
